


Clean Your Room

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jinnobi Challenge, M/M, Qui and Obi are Ani's dads, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Anakin needs to clean his room





	Clean Your Room

“Excuse me for just a moment, Master Windu.” Qui-Gon stood before the other Jedi could speak and cross the sitting room of his quarters to open the door on the other side of the room. “Give me the game.” He said, sternly.

“But, Master…”

“Now, Anakin.” Anakin sighed and handed over the game. “I distinctly remember Obi-Wan asking you to clean this room two days ago.”

“But…”

“No buts. Just because he’s off world at the moment doesn’t mean you can ignore him. Get cleaning or you won’t see this for a week.”

Anakin muttered something about Qui-Gon being no fun. 

“That’s my job. Clean the room.”

Anakin slammed the door shut behind Qui-Gon when he left. Qui-Gon placed the game on top of a high counter, where Anakin wouldn’t be able to reach easily. Then he sat back down.

“You’ve gotten good at that.” Mace noted.

“I’ve had three padawans. I’ve seen it all. Besides he always tries something when Obi-Wan or I are away. He knows as a united front he’s got no chance so he tries to divide and conquer.”

“Does he not understand that you two can communicate instantaneously telepathically through the lifebond?”

“Shh. We haven’t told him. He’s baffled at how he can ask me for something, be denied, run off to Obi-Wan and get the exact same answer.”

“How’d you know he wasn’t cleaning”

“It was too quiet. I swear that kid has more scrap metal than the rest of the galaxy combined. Cleaning is a loud process.” A lot crash followed by some rather rude huttese word followed Qui-Gon’s words, as if on cue.

_-_-_-_-_

“He actually managed it!” Obi-Wan was shocked at how clean Anakin’s room was when he returned from his short diplomatic mission. He hadn’t dare hope the room would ever be this clean. All he’d really been asking for was a bit of tidying up.

“Turns out withholding his hobbies is the way to get him to get stuff done.” Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“True but it does make him rather whiny.” Obi-Wan turned his head to kiss his bondmate.

“You guys are gross.” Anakin whined as he pushed past them into his room and tossed his school bag onto his bed. 

“You’re eleven, Ani. Just wait.” Qui-Gon teased.

Anakin rolled his eye and shut his door.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
